The present invention relates to an electronically controlled camera in which a plurality of shootings can be automatically executed.
Recently, cameras are designed to be capable of shooting with use of a so-called Self-Timer. With this Self-Timer, for example, a photographer can take a picture of people including himself.
In the conventional Self-Timer shooting, a shutter is automatically released once a predetermined period of time passes after a shutter button is depressed in order to take one photograph.
Recently, cameras in which a plurality of shootings can be automatically and sequentially executed with one operation of the shutter button have become available in order to take a plurality of photographs with use of the Self-Timer.
The photographer may take a plurality of pictures in order to obtain a plurality of pictures of the subject in a single arrangement. Alternatively, he or she may intend to obtain a plurality of different pictures in which arrangements are changed.
In order to obtain pictures of different arrangement, the interval between each shooting should not be too short. In conventional cameras, this interval period is fixed. If a plurality of pictures are taken at this fixed interval period, it will take a relatively long period of time. In this case, a short period of the interval period of time is preferred.